


I Lie, This Was Not For My Pride.

by prettyanxious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plugging, Rimming, Smut, botttom harry, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyanxious/pseuds/prettyanxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>Harry fluttered his thick eyelashes innocently before responding.</p><p>“I said, I wanted to surprise you,” he moved his mouth to whisper into the shorter boy’s ear, “Daddy.”</p><p>                                                      _______________________________________</p><p>The one where Louis loves Harry, who is best mates with Zayn, who is dating Liam, who is best friends with Perrie who is getting her hair dyed purple tonight (it's gonna look sick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lie, This Was Not For My Pride.

 

 

_Heeyy babe x._

_Hi, Louisssss._

_What r u up to hot stuff?_

_Oh nothing, just listening to Niall go on about the boxing match from last night. Why? If you want to know just look over, I’m only 4 tables over, silly._

_Nah, if I look over at u in ur cute little sweater vest I’ll get a hard on x._

Louis smirked as his petite fingers selected the “send” button and looked over to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

The carmel-haired boy watched his boyfriend as his boyfriend got the message, as his cheeks bloomed a wonderful rosy pink.

_Louis! For God’s sake not in school._

_Whyyyy? It’s not my fault you look so sexy_

_Sexy, eh? Well we see about that tonight. Are you still coming over?_

_Wouldnt miss it for the world, baby._

_Good ;) Listen, I gotta go study up a bit before my trig test next period. Love you xx._

_Love you too, sweetheart. Good luck <3_

* * *

 

 

Louis couldn’t help but smile at how much of an absolute cupcake his boyfriend was, even as a year twelve.

The two had been going out for about two years now, and Louis couldn’t be happier. Not only was Harry the sweetest, not to mention hottest person in the whole damn town, but he also turned out to be absolutely mad in bed, which only made Louis even more crazy about him.

They got together after being put together to work on a drama project, which led to Harry later confessing that the only reason he even took drama was to see Louis. Louis had just grabbed the boy and pulled him into a deep kiss, but secretly, his stomach was full of butterflies because for once, someone went out of their comfort zone for him.

After six months Louis knew he was fucking head over heals in love with the boy, and luckily, Harry felt the same, which led to the first time they ever “made love” as Harry called it.

Since then, they couldn’t get enough. Harry was constantly ready to jump Louis, all the time, and though he would never admit it, Louis couldn’t get enough.

So when his boyfriend invited him over for the night because his Mum was going to visit Gemma at Uni for the weekend, Louis couldn’t say no, and he couldn’t even imagine what his wild little Harry had for him either.

Unfortunately, Louis’ thoughts were interrupted by his two best mates, Perrie and Liam joining him at their lunch table

“What was that all about, Lou?” The blonde girl asked as Liam took a huge bite of his sandwich, practically devouring it in a single bite.

“Oh it’s nothing, just thinking about tonight.”

“You’re going to Harry’s,” Liam piped up, “right?”

“Yeah. He just left to go study for a trig test you guys have next period.”

Liam looked confused as Perrie began to squeal.

“Oh my God, Lou. Are you excited? He’s probably got something really kinky planned, knowing that devious little bastard. I bet he’s gonna have you tie him up or something! Damn, I would fucking pay to see that.”

“Oh well, thanks Per, for making it quite obvious that you take time to think about my sex life, you perv.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you arse hole. I have needs too. We can’t all have gorgeous boyfriends and perfect relationships. And besides you tell me everything, so I know you’re not an innocent little boy either, Lou Lou.” Perrie practically giggled, poking a piece of honeydew from her fruit salad.

“Perrie, you know I love you, and I do, dearly, but would you kindly shut the fuck up?” And if Louis had never been more thankful for anyone else in the world except Liam in that moment, it would be the truth.

“So anyways,” Louis started, trying to change the subject before his blonde best mate could make any more public statement about a part of his life that he would prefer stayed private, “any good plans tonight?”

  
Perrie shook her head quickly as she began sipping her iced tea, “Nope. I’ve just got a hair appointment, getting it dyed purple. It’s gonna look sick.”

“Li? What about you?” Louis asked his other best friend.

“Tonight? I’ve got a date. Well more like an outing, maybe just as friends.”

“Ooo!” Perrie exclaimed clapping excitedly, “Mr. Payne has a date? With whom may I ask?”

“zaynmalik”

“Liam, babe, you have got to speak up.”

“Uh, with Zayn Malik?”

“Zayn Malik? You and him, on a date?” Louis asked almost choking on his egg salad, “How the fuck did that happen?”

“Um well we’re lab partners in bio, and he kind asked me out.” Liam responded, cheeks red.

“Perrie, my dear,” Louis exclaimed overdramatically, “our boy has a date with a gentleman!”

“Oh Louis, darling, I’ve been waiting for this day for years! Our baby has a date!” The blonde finished throwing herself at Louis as they pretended to wipe tears of joy from their eyes.

“Oi, will you to kindly shut up. I don’t want him to look over here and think I’m some sort of freak like you two.”

Perrie gasped dramatically and clutched her heart, “Louis, love, did you hear that? Our boy is ashamed of us!”

“Liam how could you!” Louis played along, “I don’t think my heart will ever heal!”

Liam rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, yeah, never heal, got it. Now come on and eat your beans Perrie, you’re wasting proper nutrients if you don’t.

“Alright Daddy Payne,” Perrie responded as she took a small bite of the veggies on her tray, “ but I’m expecting full details about this date of yours.”

“Lou,” Liam spoke up again, “are you sure Harry said he had to study for trig?”

“Yeah,” Louis responded, nodding, “that’s what he told me. Why?”  
“Well we have trig together, and we don’t have a test today.”

Louis’ brow furrowed as he looked down at his tray, “You sure? He never lies to me?”

“Positive. No tests until Tuesday.”

Louis sat staring at his peas in silence, trying to figure out why Harry would lie to him like that.

“You know, Harry’s a busy lad,” Perrie suggested, “maybe he just mixed up the dates.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Louis whispered, but he couldn’t help wonder what his boyfriend was trying to hide.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed more quickly than expected for Louis, and before he knew it, he was outside of the Styles’ home, overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

It only took a minute or so to walk up the path to the door and ring the bell, as he stood and waited for an answer. Moments passed before the door finally opened and none other than Zayn Malik answered the door.

“Hey mate, uh you must be Louis. Come on in. Harry is just upstairs changing. He’ll be down in a mo.” Zayn smiled, gesturing him into the cozy home.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Liam?” Louis questioned as he entered and followed Zayn into the living room.

“Yeah, that’s actually where I’m gonna be heading off to in a few minutes. I just needed a little help getting ready so-“

Suddenly, Zayn was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and a very familiar voice.

“Hey Z, is Lou here yet- oh, hi, babe.”

“Hello, love.” Louis smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriend, “What’s with the robe?”

“Um, just a little surprise. I could show you if Zayn would just leave…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his leather jacket, “Later Haz. Bye, Louis.”

“Bye.” Harry mumbled as the tan boy left the small house.

“So Harry,” Louis said, pecking him sweetly on the lips before continuing, “you, mister, have some explaining to do.”

“Hmm?”

“Liam told me you guys didn’t have a trig test to study for. What the hell were you doing that was so bad you had to lie to me about it, sweetheart?”

Harry looked down at his feet nervously without responding.

“Baby,” Louis moved his hand to stroke Harry’s cheek, “what is it?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna lie, Daddy.”

As soon as the words left Harry’s mouth, Louis immediately froze.

“What did you just say?”

Harry fluttered his thick eyelashes innocently before responding.

“I said, I wanted to surprise you,” he moved his mouth to whisper into the shorter boy’s ear, “Daddy.”

Louis felt his cock twitch in his trousers as Harry pulled back and licked his plump lips, just staring down at him, waiting for him to respond.

“Well, Harry, you were a bad boy and lied to Daddy. Do you know what happens to bad boys, baby?”

Harry took a step backwards towards the hallway and nodded his head.

“Yes, Daddy. Bad boys get punished.”

“That’s right, baby boy, you’re gonna be punished.” Louis watched as Harry’s pupils grew and he bit his lip.

“I know, Daddy. I’ve been a very naughty boy.”

“Do you know how I’m gonna punish you, Harry?”

The green-eyed boy shook his head.

“Well, love, first we’re gonna go upstairs and you’re open yourself up with your long fingers while I watch you stretch yourself open nice and wide. Then I’m gonna eat you out until you’re absolutely begging for it, darling. And then, finally, I’m gonna fuck you long and hard, and the best part is that you’re not allowed to come until I tell you.”

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, waiting for Louis to tell him what to do first.

“What are you waiting for, kitten? Go to your room and get started. I have to get some water first, but by the time I get up there, you better have those fingers up your pretty little arse.”

“Yes, Daddy”

And just like that, Harry turned around and practically ran up the stairs and into his room.

 

* * *

 

By the time Louis made his way up the stairs, he could already hear Harry’s whimpers, making his dick practically jump. He could only imagine how good his boyfriend looked sprawled out on his bed, finger-fucking himself, just waiting for Louis.

He walked down the hallway, stopping right before Harry’s bedroom to take a deep breath before opening the door.

Slowly, he moved his hand up to touch the smooth oak, resting it there for a moment before gently pushing it.

The door creaked open to reveal Harry spread out on his bed with two fingers inside of himself, a bottle of lube on his bedside table, just as Louis had imagined.

The only difference was that, instead of the robe that Harry had on only minutes earlier, the lanky boy now only wore a pair of lilac lace panties that made Louis drool.

Harry was too busy scissoring himself to notice Louis watching him from the doorway. He continued to whine and moan, not even acknowledging Louis’ presence until his eyes fluttered open and he let out a throaty whine.

“Louisssssssss.”

That snapped Louis out of his almost mystified gaze and back into reality. The blue-eyed boy moved to where Harry was practically thrashing around, and sat down on the foot of the twin bed.

“Harry, baby, shhhh. What is it, sweetie?”

“Louis, Daddy, I can’t reach. I can’t reach my spot.”

Louis brought his hand up to smooth Harry’s hair away from his pretty, flushed face.

“Oh, baby, you’re not supposed to hit your spot, remember? This is only to open you up, not make you feel good, not yet, Pumpkin.”

“Please help me, Daddy.”

“Shh, honey, calm down. Just a few more and then I’ll stretch you with my tongue. You like that, don’t you, baby boy?”

Harry just whimpered in response, as he brought a third lubed-up finger to his hole and tucked it inside along side the other two. He quickly picked up the pace, stretching and thrusting his fingers until Louis rested a hand over his wrist and gently pulled his fingers out.

“Okay, sweets, I’m gonna put my tongue in you now, but you’re not allowed to come until I tell you, alright Harry?”

Louis began rubbing light circles on Harry’s back to calm him down a bit, as the younger boy nodded and rested his head back against the pillow.

Slowly, Louis began planting closed mouth kisses down Harry’s chest and torso, until he reached the waistband of the panties. Planting one more closed-mouth kiss, he darted his tongue out to lick and nip and the smooth skin.

With his other hand, Louis began palming Harry through the purple lace, emitting a throaty moan from the boy beneath him. After one more nip to the skin on Harry’s hip, Louis moved his mouth down to suck at his boyfriend’s clothed erection through the rough lace.

“Louis, please.” Harry begged, threading his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair.

Louis removed his mouth and sat up for a moment, hovering over the whimpering mess of boy beneath him.

“Harry, don’t be selfish. You know what happens why little boys are selfish, baby? They get spanked. Do you want to have to be spanked, Harry?”  
“No, Daddy. Please, no. I’ll be good. I promise.” Harry almost sobbed, desperate for Louis to touch him.

“Okay then, stay still and no touching.”

Louis moved his way down so that he was now lying right in between Harry’s now spread legs.

“Baby, can you help me get these off you please? Lift your hips a bit- ah that’s a good boy.”

Harry lifted his hips up allowing Louis to wiggle the lace down Harry’s legs and throw them somewhere unimportant.

“Ready?” Louis breathed, now hovering centimeters away from Harry’s puckered pink hole.

“Please.”

Louis began by blowing gently over the pink muscle, before moving in slowly and taking the first careful lick. Immediately, Harry moaned at the contact, wiggling and trying to push down as Louis began kitten licking around the rim, before slowly pushing his tongue inside.

Once past the first ring of muscle, Louis began lapping at the walls surrounding his tongue, wiggling his tongue a bit as Harry ground down, trying to get more, to get deeper.

Harry practically began sobbing then as he let out a high-pitched whine, his cock almost purple, standing angry against his pale tummy, precome leaking from the tip.

Louis removed his tongue for a moment, only to press sloppy open mouth kisses right on Harry’s rim.

“Baby, you taste so, so good. And your rim is so pretty, just like you. Such a pretty boy with such a pretty, pink hole.”

Louis began tracing the rim lightly with his tongue and nipping it one last time before pulling back fully. He placed a few kisses and love-bites to his lover’s thighs and then sat back to admire his beautiful boy.

Harry looked so damn beautiful like this, with his hair messy and body covered in sweat. The look on the younger boy’s face was so lustful, so full of need, need for Louis, for Louis to fill him up, and really, who was Louis to deny him that?

Louis kissed Harry as he finished getting his kit off and moved down for one more hot, sloppy kiss before undoing his belt and removing both his jeans and pants at the same time.

He leaned back down then to pepper kisses on Harry’s cheeks and forehead, as he grabbed the bottle of KY from it’s position on the bedside table and squirted the cold liquid onto his hands. After a few moments of warming it up, Louis took hold of his painfully erect cock and began to spread the lube generously up and down his shaft until it was fully covered.

“Harry,” Louis practically breathed out, “kitten, how do you want me to do this?”

Harry let out a shaky breath before replying, “L-let me wrap my legs around and you thrust. T-too tired to ride, Daddy.”

“Shh, okay, kitten, I’ve got you.” Louis reassured Harry as he climbed down to the foot of the bed and hoisted Harry’s legs up around his hips. Harry immediately wrapped and secured them around tightly, before Louis guided his hard dick to Harry’s entrance with one hand, and intertwined the other with Harry’s.

“Ready, baby?”

“Just g-go, Lou.”

And like that Louis slowly pushed the head into Harry, soon pushing the rest of the way in until finally, he bottomed out. Harry released the most delicious moan Louis had ever heard as he slowly began to pull out almost all of the way, before pushing back in quickly, creating the friction Harry had been hungry for all day.  
Louis kept going thrusting deeper as Harry attempted to push down on his cock even further, desperate for Louis to hit his prostate.

“Louis, oh god, please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. I need it, Louis. I need it.”

Louis grunted, his hand gripping Harry’s hip dark enough to leave marks, as he finally hit Harry’s prostate sending the younger boy wild. Louis kept hitting his spot, again and again, sending him into a fit of arching and pushing down because it was just so, so good, and Harry needed more.

Louis could feel his oncoming orgasm and he could tell just by the state of Harry’s dick that he would cum any second, but not until Louis said.

“Louis, I’m so close. Please.”

“Harry, baby,” Louis grunted, “honey, cum for me. Let go.”

Just like that Harry came on demand, arching his back and almost screaming Louis’ name as streaks of white shot out, covering the poor boy’s chest and neck, and even a little bit of his chin.

Louis was pushed over the edge as he felt Harry’s walls clenching and squeezing him as he finally released, buried deep inside of his gorgeous boyfriend, practically collapsing on him.

Harry tried snuggling into Louis shoulder as Louis’ dick began to soften inside of him, but Louis instead, got up to get a wet flannel to clean off Harry’s tummy. He then leaned over to retrieve the plug from Harry’s bedside drawer, lubing it up thoroughly. Soon he pulled his soft cock from Harry, causing the younger boy to whine for a moment, before the plug was filling him again. Once secure, Louis tapped the base a few times to assure it was snug, emitting one final moan from Harry.

He then planted a final kiss to his boyfriend’s messy mop of brown curls before lying down and pulling to covers around them, allowing Harry to finally snuggle into his boyfriend’s side.

“Louis?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, kitten, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, feedback makes me smile xx.


End file.
